Transformations
by Rieval
Summary: Missing scènes pour l'épisode Conversion Mutation. Fic' qui peut aussi être vue comme une fin alternative.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Transformation_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : Slash – K+

**Résumé** : missing scène de type AU pour l'épisode Conversion, saison 2. McShep. Je trouve que les personnages sont bizarres dans cet épisode : McKay est à baffer tant il est poltron, Carson joue au héros mais ne cesse de soupirer et de rouler des yeux dès que Rodney dit quelque chose et Lorne semble avoir envie de tirer dans le tas ! Je me suis dit que j'allais chercher quelques explications à ces étranges comportements, bien sûr, cela nous donne une petite fic' complètement AU !

**Note** : oui, je sais, j'ai quelques fics' sur le feu, une dizaine en fait (oui vous avez bien lu, dix !), mais elle ne sera pas longue et puis l'été est là, et je devrais pourvoir en finir certaines avant mes vacances (le 21 août, au revoir la France et bonjour l'Asie !)

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, blablabla …

**ooOOoo**

Rodney était assis sur son lit, ses genoux relevés contre sa poitrine. Il fixait l'étendue d'eau devant lui. Il avait choisi lui-même ses quartiers et avait eu la chance d'en obtenir avec vue sur l'océan.

Les lumières d'Atlantis se reflétaient sur les eaux calmes d'Atlantica. Les eaux calmes … il aurait aimé que son esprit soit pareil à l'océan, calme, serein. Il s'allongea réprimant un gémissement lorsque son dos entra en contact avec son matelas orthopédique. C'était bien la première fois qu'il maudissait la dureté de ce dernier. Les bleus lui faisaient un mal de chien.

Rodney aurait sans doute du en parler à Carson mais ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de lui à l'infirmerie. Le médecin était irritable depuis leur retour de cette fichue grotte. Comme si c'était de sa faute si cela n'avait pas marché cette fois là ! Carson avait paru excédé par son comportement, à la limite de s'emporter physiquement, quant à Lorne n'en parlons pas, s'il avait pu remplacer ses deux marines massacrés par ces monstrueux insectes par Rodney, il aurait été le plus heureux des hommes. Rodney avait pourtant essayé, il avait vraiment essayé, mais la peur avait été plus forte. Seulement ni Carson ni Lorne ne savaient de quoi il avait eu peur. Ils étaient persuadés qu'il s'agissait juste de ces affreuses bestioles, mais ils se trompaient.

Maintenant tout était rentré dans l'ordre … ou presque. Carson évitait toujours Rodney et Sheppard semblait ne pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Sheppard … penser à lui fit frissonner Rodney.

Non, il n'avait pas eu peur des insectes, il avait eu peur de Sheppard, peur qu'il _recommence_. Et demain, ils allaient repartir en mission comme si de rien n'était, seulement Rodney avait toujours peur, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne parvenait pas à effacer de sa mémoire ce qui s'était passé une semaine plus tôt.

Il ne parvenait pas à oublier ce qui s'était passé dans le laboratoire …

**TBC** … Niark, niark, niark, petit chapitre de mise en bouche. Bon, d'après vous, keskicpassé ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews (plus que qq heures avant la saison 3, je suis complètement hystérique, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !)**

**ooOOoo**

**Sept jours plus tôt …**

John était sorti de l'infirmerie en trombe. Rien que de savoir qu'il allait devoir y revenir dans six malheureuses heures !Tout ce cinéma pour quoi ? Il se sentait bien.

En fait, il se sentait mieux que bien, il se sentait … superbien. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en forme physiquement. Beckett s'inquiétait pour rien. La dose de rétrovirus reçue par Ellia avait été massive et elle était un wraith, pas étonnant dans ces conditions qu'elle soit redevenue un de ces horribles insectes.

John n'était pas un wraith, et il n'avait été, disons, que _mordillé_ – si l'on considère les mains des wraith comme des dents – bref, pas de quoi en faire un drame. En plus, il devait bien reconnaître que la faculté de guérir aussi vite et de pouvoir courir plus longtemps que Ronon sans même une petite goutte de sueur, étaient plutôt cool. Très cool. Pareil avec Teyla, il l'avait battue au … John s'arrêta dans le couloir, sourcil froncé. Il l'avait battu et il l'avait … Bon sang, il était persuadé avoir fait autre chose, avoir _réussi_ autre chose, il l'avait sur le bout de la langue … Bof, pas grave l'important c'était qu'il était invincible, oui, c'était ça. Il était invincible, un peu comme lorsque McKay avait trouvé cette petite tortue verte et avait proclamé être devenu invulnérable.

McKay … John se demandait ce que faisait le scientifique. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur retour. John secoua la tête. Il se rappelait du cinéma que McKay avait fait pour une simple écharde. Temps d'aller voir si le petit bobo du grand génie de Pégase était guéri.

Comme il s'y attendait, John trouva Rodney dans son laboratoire, occupé à grommeler entre ses dents tout en tapotant sur son ordinateur. John sourit. Le doigt de la blessure était entouré d'une superbe « poupée » blanche. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas Beckett ou l'une des infirmières qui l'avait bandé ainsi. McKay était vraiment un hypocondriaque, ou un gros bébé, John avait du mal à se décider.

John s'appuya à la rambarde de la porte et observa McKay. Un gros bébé pas de doute. Un bébé joufflu, rose et … Le regard de John s'attarda sur les épaules du canadien. Humpf, peut-être pas si bébé que cela en fin de compte. McKay avait des épaules carrées, et des bras bien proportionnés, pas de graisse mais pas de muscle saillant non plus.

McKay se leva soudain et se pencha en avant pour récupérer un objet placé devant lui, sur son bureau. Le mouvement révéla une paire de petites fesses rondes, mises en valeur par le treillis militaire qu'il portait.

John était fasciné par le spectacle devant lui.

« Colonel ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ou bien vous souhaitez juste tenir compagnie à l'embrasure de la porte … »

John aurait volontiers répondu sur le même ton sarcasticoagacé que McKay mais il était trop occupé à examiner le torse de ce dernier. Le tee-shirt bleu lui collait littéralement à la peau. Ces derniers temps, John se rappelait que McKay portait essentiellement un tee-shirt noir en coton mais là, il avait réendossé le tee-shirt en acrylique des premières heures, le bleu ciel, celui qui permettait de distinguer les membres du contingent scientifiques des autres membres de l'expédition. Et le dit tee-shirt laissait clairement paraître deux petits mamelons, deux petits mamelons fermes et … Mon Dieu, mais à quoi est-ce qu'il était en train de penser !

« Colonel ? »

Le ton de McKay était passé d'agacé à inquiet. John le dévisagea un moment puis sortit de la pièce sans un mot, laissant derrière lui un McKay abasourdi.

**Quatre jours plus tôt …**

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Rodney savait que le cerveau de Sheppard ne fonctionnait pas tout à fait comme celui d'une homme normal – il avait passé le test Mensa, ce qui dans l'esprit de Rodney le plaçait dans la catégorie « mieux que la normale » – mais là, c'était le pompom !

Bien sûr, Rodney était inquiet pour lui avec ce que lui avait appris Carson sur son infection par le rétrovirus, mais il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi, il se comportait comme ça.

Ca avait commencé avec cette étrange visite au labo. Sheppard était resté là, sans bouger, sans parler. Son visage fermé, le sourire que McKay associait désormais à Sheppard, ce petit sourire tour à tour moqueur, fraternel, sexy … ce sourire quasi omniprésent avait disparu. Rodney avait presque eu peur. Presque … mais maintenant il avait vraiment peur, et il ne savait pas à qui il pouvait en parler, sans enfoncer davantage Sheppard. Déjà que Caldwell tournait comme un charognard autour de son poste … Non, il ne pouvait rien dire à personne, rien dire de ce qui se passait, de ce qui lui arrivait. Ils auraient immédiatement enfermé Sheppard s'ils savaient. Il n'avait déjà plus droit aux missions d'exploration, l'enfermer le tuerait aussi certainement que ce foutu virus.

Sheppard agissait avec lui comme s'il … comme s'il lui appartenait. Il était devenu possessif, Rodney ne voyait pas d'autre qualificatif.

Il y avait eu la scène à la cafétéria, il y avait deux jours de cela. Il était tard et Rodney avait eu un petit creux. Il était descendu pour manger un morceau. Il s'était servi, et avait posé son plateau près de Radek qui apparemment avait eu lui aussi une longue journée. Et Sheppard était apparu, comme ça, comme sorti de nulle part …

**Flasback**

_Rodney et Radek étaient lancés dans une conversation houleuse sur les mérites de la technologie ancienne lorsqu'une ombre s'abattit sur la table. Au sens propre. Il y eu un bruit mat et les verres s'entrechoquèrent sur les plateaux des deux scientifiques. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le responsable. _

_« Colonel ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous n'êtes pas à l'entraînement avec Ronon, ok, cette table ne vous a rien fait que je sache, et en plus elle ne peut pas se défendre. »_

_Sheppard fixait Rodney. Juste ça, il le fixait, penché sur la table, ses deux mains sur son plateau. Ce dernier était trempé, de l'eau s'était renversée partout lorsqu'il l'avait posé sans grande délicatesse sur la table. Rodney commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard intense de Sheppard. Normalement, lorsqu'il lui parlait sur ce ton, il s'ensuivait invariablement une de leur célèbre joute verbale. Là, rien, juste ce regard pénétrant et froid, presque … haineux ? _

_« Alors McKay, on prend un peu de bon temps à ce que je vois ... »_

_Du bon temps ? Mais … mais de quoi parlait-il ?_

_« Colonel, je ne vois pas ce que … »_

_Il fut interrompu par le poing du Colonel s'écrasant sur la table. Cette fois, c'est la carafe d'eau qui se répandit sur son plateau, noyant définitivement ce qui s'y trouvait._

_« NE ME MENTEZ PAS McKAY ! N'essayez JAMAIS de me mentir, je sais ce que vous faites tous les deux ! »_

_Rodney cligna des yeux, incapable de comprendre de quoi il était question et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Sheppard s'était retourné vers Radek. Ce dernier avait l'air aussi surpris que Rodney._

_« Je crois que vous avez fini docteur Zelenka. »_

_La voix de Sheppard était pleine de menace et Radek ne se fit pas prier, il grommela quelque chose en tchèque, prit son plateau et quitta la table, trop content de laisser ses deux là tout seuls. Il savait que les membres de SGA1 étaient étranges, à leur manière, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement et franchement, il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos un type qui avait descendu une soixantaine de Géniis de sang froid. Que Rodney se débrouille avec le Colonel._

**Fin du flashback**

Et Rodney avait fait de son mieux sauf que la situation avait empiré.

Sheppard refusait qu'il mange avec qui que ce soit d'autre que lui, il lui avait même interdit de s'entraîner au tir avec le sergent Stackhouse et il restait presque toute la journée avec lui dans son labo, grognant à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui.

Radek lui avait dit d'en parler à Carson, son état devait être lié à sa contamination, mais Rodney ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Si Caldwell savait ça, il le ferait non seulement enfermé mais certainement aussi le ferait condamner pour « fraternisation » déplacée.

Parce que franchement, Sheppard avait tout du petit ami jaloux, et bien entendu avec sa chance, Rodney avait droit aux côtés désagréables de la jalousie mais pas au petit ami.

John Sheppard, son petit ami … l'idée était du plus haut ridicule, non ? Comment un homme aussi sexy pourrait-il s'éprendre de quelqu'un comme Rodney. Ce dernier aurait aimé que ce soit vrai, et c'était peut-être aussi une des raisons qui justifiaient son silence. La manière dont John le traitait rendait presque ses propres fantasmes réels, presque … sauf qu'il n'y était pas question d'amour, juste de possession.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews Mesdemoiselles ! **

**Trois jours plus tôt …**

Rodney était en train de s'équiper pour rejoindre Carson et le Major Lorne. Ils avaient décidé de tenter de récupérer des œufs, seule solution pour sauver Sheppard. Après la réunion impromptue avec Elisabeth, Rodney avait essayé de parler à Carson mais il n'avait pas trouvé le courage nécessaire.

C'était trop tard maintenant, Rodney le savait. Il avait gardé le silence trop longtemps.

Radek l'avait aidé discrètement, lui fournissant de quoi soigner le plus gros des bleus et ecchymoses, il lui avait même déniché du fond de teint pour cacher les traces autour de son cou.

Rodney sourit.

Voilà qui prouvait que Radek avait une petite amie cachée, il se demanda un moment de qui il pouvait s'agir. Elisabeth peut-être … Elisabeth … Rodney avait entendu ce qui était arrivé dans son bureau avec Sheppard. Elle avait eu de la chance qu_'il_ ne la touche pas, oui de la chance … pas comme lui.

**Flashback**

_Rodney travaillait sur un des générateurs à Naquadah. Ok, ils avaient un E2PZ mais au cas où, il n'était pas question de négliger les réacteurs qui avaient maintenu la Cité à flot pendant près d'un an. On ne savait jamais ce que le futur leur réservait, et puis au moins ici il était tranquille. Pas de collègues curieux ou aux petits soins – tout dépendait du collègue en question, mais depuis que Sheppard leur jouait « pas touche au Rodney », Radek et Miko étaient vraiment un peu collant, les autres juste choqués ou dégoûtés – et surtout pas de Sheppard surveillant le moindre de ses gestes. En fait, l'état de ce dernier avait empiré, tout son côté droit avait développé une sorte d'écailles bleu-vert, et Elisabeth lui avait octroyé une garde rapprochée. _

_Une garde pas très efficace en fait, parce que Sheppard se trouvait juste derrière lui. _

_Rodney lâcha ses outils et se mit à bredouiller._

_« Euh, Colonel, je … je … » Il cherchait ce qu'il pourrait dire pour apaiser Sheppard. « Je suis seul, vous voyez, je … je suis vos ordres. » Ouais, ça, ça devrait convenir, vu la manière dont Sheppard se comportait avec lui ces derniers temps et … « Argh ! »_

_Rodney n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions. Sheppard l'avait plaqué au mur. Rodney ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer, un moment il s'était trouvé à l'embrasure de la porte et l'autre, il était sur lui. _

_« Seul ? Vraiment … » Le ton de Sheppard montrait clairement sa suspicion et quelque chose d'autre aussi, quelque chose que Rodney ne parvenait pas clairement à identifier. De l'excitation …_

_« Ou … oui. Je … je ne vous mentirais pas.»_

_Sheppard s'approcha de lui. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de Rodney et il se mit à … le renifler. On aurait dit un animal. En fait, c'était ce qu'il était en train de devenir, un animal, plus précisément un prédateur et Rodney était sa proie du moment. _

_Rodney ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Lui donner un bon coup de pied entre les jambes – écailles ou pas, il était encore humain, donc, c'était une solution … - ou bien appeler de l'aide, genre en hurlant de toutes ses forces dans sa radio._

_Le choix lui fut enlevé lorsque Sheppard d'un geste brusque, lui arracha son oreillette, en même temps – Rodney en était sûr – qu'une bonne partie de ses cheveux. Il poussa un cri et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Sheppard. En vain …_

_Ok, peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer la solution numéro une et … et c'est là qu'il sentit quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du être là, quelque chose de dur contre sa hanche et … O-mon-Dieu. Rodney avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film de série B ou l'héroïne, innocente et naïve est kidnappée par le méchant et fait connaissance avec la dure réalité de la vie … sans mauvais jeu de mot. L'idée de demander à Sheppard « si c'était son 9mn ou juste le plaisir de le voir » l'effleura, le problème c'était qu'il n'était ni dans un film de série B ni dans une mauvaise comédie hollywoodienne. _

_« Colonel … »_

_Silence. _

_Sheppard ne le reniflait plus mais se frottait à lui d'une manière carrément obscène. Rodney sentait la panique monter parce qu'il était sûr que si Sheppard voulait le … le … quoiqu'il ait envie de tenter, il n'y aurait pas grand-chose que Rodney puisse faire pour l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'amadouer s'il voulait s'en sortir vivant._

_« Colonel … John ? »_

_Les mains de Sheppard s'étaient glissées sous le tee-shirt de Rodney et exploraient chaque centimètre de peau, élicitant des frissons de peur de la part de Rodney et des grognements de plaisir de la part de Sheppard. _

_Rodney décida de risquer le tout pour le tout. Il glissa sa main dans le dos de Sheppard et commença à le caresser, gentiment, descendant de ses omoplates à la chute de ses reins. Le geste eut pour effet d'exciter davantage Sheppard dont les grognements se muèrent en cris gutturaux, mais cela avait aussi eu pour effet de lui faire écarter les jambes dans le but de laisser Rodney accéder à d'autres parties un peu plus sensibles de son corps. _

_Rodney n'avait pas assisté à ces foutus entraînements d'autodéfense depuis près de deux ans pour rien : son genou droit rencontra son objectif premier et il profita de ce que Sheppard était courbé en deux de douleur pour le frapper d'un superbe uppercut. Il s'élança vers la porte mais malheureusement, il avait mal calculé la faculté de récupération de son assaillant et Sheppard le plaqua au sol brutalement. Cette fois Rodney se mit à hurler et à frapper au hasard. Rien de ce qu'il fit ne perturba Sheppard qui le retourna sur le dos sans grande difficulté et entrepris tout simplement de l'étrangler. Ce devait être ça l'amour vache, pensa Rodney, quelques secondes avant que sa vision ne se trouble, l'air venant cruellement à lui manquer. Et puis soudain, plus rien, plus de corps le maintenant à terre, plus de mains autour de son cou … Rodney ouvrit les yeux._

_Sheppard était debout devant lui, sa respiration rapide comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètre, ses yeux … ses yeux ressemblaient de plus en plus à ceux d'un reptile. Rodney ferma les siens attendant l'inévitable, mais rien ne se produisit. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Sheppard avait disparu._

**Fin du Flashback**

**Deux jours plus tôt …**

C'était fini. Ils avaient récupéré, ou plutôt Sheppard avait récupéré, suffisamment d'échantillons pour que Carson prépare l'antidote. Dans quelques heures, une journée tout au plus, il serait à nouveau lui-même. Le cauchemar était terminé … mais pas pour Rodney.

Il continuait à cacher les ecchymoses autour de son cou, celles sur ses bras … des ecchymoses rappelant vaguement la main d'un homme.

Rodney avait eu peur lorsque Carson leur avait dit qu'il était temps, s'ils le souhaitaient, de faire leurs adieux à leur ami, à John Sheppard ; il avait eu peur mais pas pour Sheppard, il avait eu peur de se trouver dans même pièce que lui. De toute manière, pour lui, John Sheppard n'était déjà plus là. _Son_ John n'aurait jamais fait _ça_, il n'aurait jamais essayé de le … Mais maintenant c'était fini, non ? John Sheppard était revenu … alors pourquoi avait-il toujours peur ?

Peur ou honte, ou les deux.

Rodney savait ce qui s'était passé avec Teyla et Elisabeth. C'était pratique d'avoir Cadman comme _confidente_, encore que c'était plutôt cette dernière qui s'épanchait auprès de lui … bref, elle lui avait parlé du baiser volé de Teyla et toute la base savait que Sheppard avait essayé d'étrangler Elisabeth. Oui, Rodney savait tout … Il savait pourquoi il avait été la cible de Sheppard.

Et il se sentait sali et humilié.

Sheppard avait juste déversé son trop plein de _frustrations_ sur lui. Son échec avec Teyla, puis sa _conversation_ avec Elisabeth, l'avait conduit tout droit vers Rodney. Tout droit vers la proie idéale pour … Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? S'amuser un peu ? Jouer à « moi Tarzan toi Jane » ? Il ne saurait sans doute jamais. Il savait juste que le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé le rendait malade.

Et surtout, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait à nouveau être dans la même pièce que John Sheppard sans avoir peur.

C'était pour ça qu'à près de quatre heure du matin, il était assis sur son lit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour ne pas avoir à participer à cette mission demain matin.

**TBC **(il reste juste un petit épilogue … une happy ending est de rigueur, non ?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews !** Argh, j'ai été super déçue par No Man's Land, mais peut-être en attendais-je un peu trop. L'histoire est inexistante, tout le monde se tutoie … on a l'impression d'un grand pique nique familial, bof, bof … ceci dit quelques jolies réparties très drôles (entre Roro et Ronon essentiellement). Espérons qe l'épisode de la semaine prochaine sera meilleur (avec Nounours en héros, qui en doute ?). Bref, suite et fin de cette petite fic …

**Pour VLU et GredW qui partent en vacances en début de semaine, biz les filles !**

**ooOOoo**

John sortit de la salle d'entraînement un poids en moins sur le cœur. Ouf et de deux. Il s'était excusé auprès d'Elisabeth le matin même.

Teyla avait été adorable comme d'habitude, compréhensive, humaine. John sourit. Il aurait aimé avoir une sœur comme elle, une amie, une confidente … ouais et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il l'avait embrassée de force. Grand frère incestueux, charmant. Ceci dit, elle ne s'était pas franchement débattue. Si Teyla l'avait voulu elle aurait pu l'envoyer au tapis, non ? Argh stop, cerveau reprends toi parce que là, c'est n'importe quoi ! Il poussa un soupir.

Ok, plus qu'un méa culpa. Le plus important.

John décida de prendre les escaliers, histoire de voir s'il était bien redevenu lui-même et en effet, sept étages plus haut, il pantelait, de la sueur coulait sur ses yeux. Yeeepee, il était redevenu John Sheppard, petit être humain ordinaire.

John passa par le laboratoire d'astrophysique, juste pour vérifier, mais Rodney n'était pas là. Radek avait raison, leur petit génie jouait à l'ermite. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi, après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

**Flashback**

_Redevenir humain n'était pas un processus indolore. La peau écaillée devait être retirée avec des pinces, couches par couches, toutes les deux heures, et 36 heures après l'injection de l'antidote, John ne se sentait pas encore complètement humain. Bien sûr, Carson l'avait rassuré sur son état. Pauvre Carson qui jouait décidément de malchance avec ses manipulations génétiques. Il était au petit soin avec John, se sentant responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Ellia et incidemment à lui. _

_Dès qu'il fut en état de recevoir des visites, sa chambre ne désemplit pas. Elisabeth fut la première à venir le voir et dès qu'il la vit, John eut une vision, comme un flash … une vision de lui, ses mains serrant le cou d'Elisabeth. En fait, ses souvenirs de lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise du virus, quoique fragmentaires, lui revenaient peu à peu. _

_Tous. _

_Il se rappelait avoir embrassé Teyla, avoir agressé les gardes devant sa porte, avoir tenu en échec l'élite d'Atlantis pendant un bon moment avant de se faire prendre … il se rappelait de tout, enfin il l'avait cru, jusqu'à la visite de Zelenka._

_John avait été surpris de ne pas voir Rodney parmi les visiteurs, Teyla, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi, mais Rodney ? Il était déçu, presque en colère. Ce type était-il donc incapable de faire preuve d'un peu de compassion, ou bien était-ce juste ce que valait l'amitié pour lui ? Et puis Zelenka était passé._

_L'ingénieur tchèque s'était installé sur l'un des tabourets omniprésents dans l'infirmerie et avait croisé les bras. Juste ça, pas de « salut, alors ça boume ? », le silence. Un silence pesant._

_« Euh, b'jour Radek, sympa d'être passé me voir … »_

_Re-silence. Ok, que pouvait-il bien vouloir ? Zelenka ajusta ses lunettes, poussa un soupir et se pencha vers John. _

_« J'ai hésité … mais comme je sais qu'il ne dira jamais rien … cet hlupák (1) peut être tellement borné ! Et puis il aime un peu trop jouer les martyrs. »_

_Zelenka essayait, comme d'habitude, de se moquer de McKay mais cette fois, John trouvait que le ton n'y était pas, il était un peu trop forcé et ça le mit immédiatement en alerte. Il allait demander ce qui se passait avec McKay lorsqu'il fut pris d'un affreux pressentiment … et si … Mon Dieu, il avait agressé Teyla, Elisabeth, plusieurs gardes, il avait même tiré sur Ronon, et si … avait-il aussi attaqué Rodney ?_

_« Rodney … » sa voix était réduite à un murmure étranglé par l'émotion. « Je lui ai fait … quelque chose, je veux dire lorsque j'étais … »_

_John désigna les parties de son corps où se trouvaient encore quelques écailles._

_Radek soupira à nouveau et hocha doucement la tête puis il lui raconta tout._

**Fin du flashback**

John avait essayé d'analyser ce qui s'était passé. Avec Teyla, la pulsion sexuelle avait été facile à identifier. Il avait été en pleine transformation, ses phéromones complètement détraqués, bref, un mâle attiré par une femelle, rien de plus, rien de moins. Pour Elisabeth, et bien, elle représentait l'autorité et elle le maintenait enfermé, en tant qu'animal prédateur, il était logique qu'il s'en prenne à elle, mais Rodney … Rodney était une énigme.

John ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il s'était comporté de cette manière avec lui, allant jusqu'à tenter de le … Il serra les dents. Comment avait-il pu ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, attiré par McKay ? Et de toute manière, traite t-on de cette manière une personne que l'on aime ? Attirance, amour … L'idée semblait à la fois alien et familière. Un paradoxe qui ne l'avançait guère. Il fallait qu'il parle au canadien, seulement voilà, ce dernier l'évitait, pire ils avaient une mission de programmée demain matin et Rodney avait fait savoir qu'il avait un projet urgent qui ne pouvait attendre et requérait sa présence. Un projet urgent … Jamais en deux ans Rodney n'avait annulé une mission même pour jouer avec ses joujoux anciens.

John était arrivé devant les quartiers de McKay. Il était tôt mais tant pis. Il prit une large inspiration et s'annonça.

_/oui, quoi ? Si ce n'est pas une urgence, j'aimerais pouvoir terminer ma nuit … allez donc voir Zelenka et …/_

John décida de l'interrompre.

« McKay, je dois vous parler. »

Silence.

John se pencha vers la porte et posa son oreille sur la cloison. Il entendit des frottements étouffés, des bruits de pas.

« McKay … _Rodney_, s'il vous plaît … »

Il avait du mettre suffisamment de conviction dans cette réplique parce que la porte s'ouvrit. John entra. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, si ce n'est pour la faible lumière que diffusait une petite lampe sur la table de chevet et les lumières d'Atlantis en arrière fond. Rodney se tenait debout, près de son lit, le plus loin possible de la porte. Et de John.

« De quoi voulez vous parler ? Il est près de cinq heure du matin Colonel, qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas attendre le lever du soleil ? »

John approcha doucement de Rodney. Ce dernier fit aussitôt deux pas en arrière et heurta la baie vitrée. Il leva immédiatement les mains devant lui en signe d'autodéfense.

« Non … »

John leva la main vers lui. Il pouvait voir le corps de Rodney secoué de tremblements. Il avait peur de lui, son meilleur ami avait peur de lui. John rassembla son courage et posa sa main sur le cou de Rodney, les tremblements de ce dernier redoublèrent.

« _Ca_ Rodney, j'aimerais que nous parlions de ça … de ces traces autour de ton cou … de ce qui s'est passé … »

Rodney cligna des yeux, sa respiration était rapide, il fixait John sans un mot et soudain, le stress des derniers jours, la fatigue, la peur … toutes les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger depuis que tout _ça_ avait commencé se déversèrent sur lui, annihilant ses dernières défenses. Il tomba doucement à terre, le corps secoué de sanglots.

John le prit dans ses bras.

« Chhhchhh, ça va aller Rodney, ça va aller maintenant … Je suis là. »

Et ils parlèrent … de tout, de leurs peurs surtout. La peur de John de disparaître complètement, de sentir son humanité lui échapper ; la peur de Rodney de perdre un ami, un frère, la peur de dire aux autres ce qui se passait. Le soleil se leva sur Atlantica et ils parlaient toujours. Il y avait tant à dire et à comprendre, tant de blessures à soigner.

John compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour Rodney était de l'amour. Un amour non partagé ou plutôt, trop partagé, le partage d'un amour différent. Rodney l'aimait lui aussi mais pas comme ça. Rodney serait toujours un homme à blondes … qu'à cela ne tienne, John se promit en cet instant, alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais, alors qu'il séchait les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues pâles, oui, il se promit que comme Rodney, il ferait tout pour le protéger à son tour. Parce que c'était ce que Rodney avait fait en se taisant, il l'avait protégé, se mettant ainsi en danger.

John ajusta une couverture autour du corps de Rodney. Ce dernier avait fini par s'assoupir dans ses bras et après tout ce qui c'était passé, il lui offrait ainsila plus belle des preuves de confiance. Il leva les yeux vers la Cité, se demandant ce que lui, ce que leur amènerait cette transformation dans leurs relations.

Seul l'avenir le dirait …

**Fin ! **

**Vous devez cette fin à la review de VLU qui m'a fait réfléchir. Merci VLU et bien vu, je trouve cette fin plus cohérente que celle que j'avais d'abord imaginée. **

(1) Idiot en tchèque.


End file.
